A Slight Flaw
by KayEmBeewiggles
Summary: The Byakugan has a slight flaw with wet clothing. So what happens when Tenten poors water all over herself to keep cool while training? Read and find out just a NejiTenten oneshot.


It was a nice summer day in Konoha hot but perfect weather to hang by the pool, unfortunately for Tenten her teammate insisted she spend it training. So here they are in the middle of training, Neji was seeing how long he could go without activating his Byakugan and decided he would do so after they took a lunch break. Being that it was noon it had become very hot out so after Tenten was done eating she dumped the contents of her water bottle on herself to keep cool. Turning towards her teammate she spoke,

"Okay Neji, I'm ready when you are." Neji activated his Byakugan and looked up, the prodigy's eye's got wide and his nose started bleeding profusely.

"Tenten, I'm destined to no longer train today, see you tomorrow." and with that the white eyed boy ran off.

"Huh." the weapon's mistress huffed wondering what on earth was wrong with Neji.

Leaving the training grounds Tenten ran into Hinata.

"Hey Tenten, do you have any idea why Neji looked so embarrassed as he ran out of here?" Hinata called to the two bunned hair girl who was still a couple yards away.

"Actually I don't know." When she got closer the Hyuuga girl got her answer. The dark haired girl said "Oh." in realization looking at her cousin's teammate.

"What's 'Oh', suppose to mean." Tenten asked confused

"Alright Tenten if I tell you do you promise to be calm."

"Yes Hinata I'll remain calm what's wrong with Neji?" Tenten answered quickly.

"Uh you see Tenten when Hyuugas are sparring they only activate their Byakugan to see others attacks more clearly, when fighting they activate it fully enabling us to be able to see chakra points and others attacks."

"Yes Hinata, I know all this get onto what's up with your cousin."

"Well Tenten when we activate it for training we can see attacks clearly and fibers in people's clothing, but not through it but when you get the clothing wet and the Byakugan is only activated for training it can see right through the material."

"And what does that..." Tenten trailed of realizing she had dumped water on her clothing right before they started training.

The weapon lover turned bright red, "Wait so your saying Neji saw through my clothing!!" she screamed never being more embarrassed in her life. "Please say it was just through one layer."

"Well, Tenten actually it probably started that way but when he got surprised it was probably activated more causing him to see through to the skin."

"Oh I cannot believe him and then he leaves like he should be embarrassed not fair." Tenten huffed yet again.

"Well, knowing that Neji has a crush on you he probably felt bad about it."

"HE WHAT!!" Tenten screamed.

"Neji likes you, you should have noticed by now it's almost as obvious as me liking Naruto." Hinata said with an eye roll.

"Wow, I think I'll go have a little chat with your family's prodigy." with that the brown haired girl stalked off.

"Great Neji's gonna kill me." Hinata mumbled to herself as she walked off to stalk Naruto.

Tenten went to her training partner's favorite spot to think, under a huge tree just outside of town. Tenten plopped down next to the boy sitting in silence for awhile and then decided to speak up.

"I know you saw me naked Neji." she said bluntly

Neji's head shot up in surprise "How'd you.." The boy started

"I ran into Hinata she filled me in." Tenten interrupted

"Oh. I really am sorry Tenten, it was a total accident." Neji stated

"You know you could have told me what water does to clothing and the Byakugan." Tenten said slightly irritated that he had kept that information from her.

"Yeah but it's kind of something I don't want people knowing, then they might think I'm a perv like Jiraiya or Kakashi."

"Well I wouldn't have, and I would rather know that than be completely embarrassed as I am right now." she informed him.

"Well if it makes you feel any better it's nothing to be embarrassed about, you're beautiful." Neji said blushing.

Tenten sighed and laid her head on the boys shoulder. "Thanks Neji that's sweet...I think."

The two stayed like that in a peaceful silence until the sun finally set and the two headed home. Tenten thinking she might just bring a bigger water bottle tomorrow.

**Author's Note:** Okay I really have no clue how original that idea is but I hope you enjoyed it. Okay I can't stop laughing cuz I'm picturing Neji running around with a spray bottle full of water squirting people to see though their clothing. giggles (Like he would ever do that) Please review but be nice.

Tsunade: Why hello Neji.

Neji: Squirt Squirt (Neji gets her shirt soaked with the spray bottle) nose bleeds

Tsunade:WTF watches Neji run away holding his nose


End file.
